New Powers, New Love
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Baka! Why do you always have to do this! Don't you care about your life!" His breathing becomes ragged and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks... I feel something well up in my chest.. something that resembles power...


**Well this is my first KK fic.. :D so go easy on me if its sucktastic.... Enjoy anyways~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin..._

That idiot! I run towards the woods to where Shii-chancould feel some major power being used. Of course, it was just like Glasses Guy yo attack Miichi on his way home from cleaning dutym and of course Kazune had to play the hero and protect him! Didn't he value his life at all?

I run faster and I know I'm getting close; I can practically feel the energet crackling in the air. I finally hear shouting and I find my self in a massive clearing; my worst fears are confirmed. Miichi lies a little way behinf a panting Kazune. I lift up my hand and barely hear hear myself yell "I am God!" over the noise those two are making.  
Glasses Guy turns to look for the source of the pink light that signals my transformation;Kazune takes his distraction as an opening and shoots an arrow at him. The arrow hits Glasses Guy in the chest and if possible, he attacks with more fervor than before an arrow was stuck in his chest.  
"God Thunder!" I let the power hit Glasses Guy and then ran to a dizzy looking Kazune; I am so absorbed that I barely notice Glasses Guy is running away.

"Baka! Why do you always do this? Don't you care about your life?!" Kazune attempts to sit up but he can't. His head falls down onto my lap and all I can think is 'Don't die! Don't die!' His breathing becomes more uneven than before and I can feel tears stream down my cheeks. I stroke his blonde hair and I feel something well up in my chest; something that vaguely resembles power.

I place one hand over his heart and whisper, "God Restore," A soft blue light engulfs my hand and Kazune's breathing becomes less labored. I don't know how long we sit there; nor do I care. I barely realize that his eyelids shut and he's fallen asleep. I sigh knowing that with the amount of energy I have left, I can't possibly carry him home. I stroke his hair listlessly and listen to our breathing, as I let my thoughts wander to the other day. What could he have wanted to ask me about Miichi? I chuckle mentally; he seems to think that I've forgotten all about that conversation. He should know me well enough to know that I haven't.

And then it hits me. Could he have found out that Miichi stole my first kiss? Could he have been.. jealous? I smile at the thought, but quickly swat away the notion. Even if he told Miichi that he loved me, it probably was just to get him off his back. There was just no competition between his love for Himeka and his love for me (that is if there was any)... It wasn't as if he didn't make it obvious that he loved her. I shake my head and ecide that maybe he was going to ask me to return Miichi's ring or something.. I sigh, knowing full well that Kazune did things himself. I bite my lip and stop stroking his hair; I look down and gasp. His blue eyes are wide open... Have I been mumbling? How much has he heard?

I can feel myself turn red and I move my hand that was resting on his chest; or at least I tried to. Kazune grabbed my wrist and kept my hand there.I felt his heartbeat increase. He sat up and looks me in the eye. "Karin..." I love the way he whispers my name, not that I'll ever admit to it. His eyes widen and for the smallest of seconds I believe that he can hear every one of my tangled thoughts. I giggle somewhat nervously and try to pull my hand away, to no avail. "I can hear your thoughts... it's like that time when our rings were connected.. except its stronger..." He let's go of my wrist; I don't dare move it. "T-then how come I can't hear your thoughts?" He chuckles and lifts up his hand that his ring is on and places it on the hand that rests on his chest. I feel a tingling sensation and I can hear his voice murmuring but, his mouth isn't moving.. and it's so much more clearer than when he speaks aloud.

"... Stupid Miichi.. trying to fight him when he can't even transform... now Karin's worried.." He seems to remember that I'm listening and stops his annoyed thoughts towards our slightly retarded friend. "I'm just glad you were nearby.." I vaguely realize that he's said this aloud and hasten to clear my love clouded mind; because after my 'date' with Kirika senpai I realized something- something that I don't even dare think about. I was hopelessly in love with Kazune. "This is the perfect chance.. it's now or never Karin!" I try to open my mouth to say the words that I've longed to say for what seems like an eternity now. How do you confess to a guy who may or may not hate you?

Then it comes to me.. I have to vocalize it in my thoughts. "Kazune... I-I.. l-love... you!" I look to his stunned face and try to gauge his reaction. First his stunned expression turns to one of concentration and I can hear the faint mumblings of his thoughts. Then it turns into a gentle, kinder expression. He leans towards me and presses his lips to mine. "I don't care if Miichi kissed her first... She'll always be mine.. " Ah so he had been jealous of that.. I'm brought back to reality as we break apart. We're both a startling shade of red. I look down at my hands, and try to find some kind of distraction.. anything to break the somewhat awkward silence.

Then I notice my watch... "Ahh! Kazune! It's nearly eight! Himeka must be so w-" He cuts me off with another kiss and slowly I calm down. Himeka could wait a little longer.. I kiss him back with more intesity than I thought was possible and then slowly we break apart again.  
Kazune stands up and takes my hand in his.

"Let's go?" I stand up and tranform back into my normal self; Kazune would look weird walking along with his arm outsretched. We walk into the late sunset (sorry for ze cliche) and I grin. This was something I had waited for so long.. I rest my head on his shoulder and listen to his happy thoughts. Yes, this was the beginning of something beautiful. "Karin.. I love you... always have and always will.."

**Thoughts? Review!**


End file.
